


Now We’re Only Falling Apart

by DimTheLights



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rating for later chapters, Secret Relationship, mild violence, will update tags with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimTheLights/pseuds/DimTheLights
Summary: By chance they met, by choice they decided to make it work.Bumblebee accidentally starts an unusual friendship with the enemy, how long before everything starts to fall apart?
Relationships: Blitzwing & Bumblebee, Blitzwing/Bumblebee
Comments: 42
Kudos: 143





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeey I’m back and now I’m into TFA bc my friend showed me it and I adore it.
> 
> They might be a bit out of character but I don’t want to make this that much of a slow burn because I’m a soft bish
> 
> Anyway I hope y’all enjoy!!

Patrol was one of the few duties that Bumblebee actually didn’t find completely tedious, he might have even called it relaxing on nights with no activity. 

The night was cool, stars were bright from above as the moonlight shone down over the city, covering the busy city as a secure light while the citizens went about their night, storm clouds gathered not far from the city, keeping a steady distance but the static from an approaching storm was there. For Bumblebee it wasn’t too bad of a night, he loved the feel of electricity in the air and the light buzz it gave him, he also enjoyed seeing the lightning over the city whenever it stormed like this. 

It wasn’t too terribly late when he decided to drive further on the outskirts of town, turning down a dirt road and into a heavily forested area. It wasn’t the first time he’d done this, it was just a small area that overlooked the city and a quiet place to just watch and listen without anyone bothering while he enjoyed the lightning and rain.

There was no Ratchet to be rude to him. 

No Optimus to give him orders.

No Bulkhead to call him “little” buddy. 

And especially no Prowl to give him some nature talk or anything about stillness. 

It was true he didn’t like sitting still or standing in one place for too long, but up here he got a beautiful view of the city, and watching it was enough to get the minibot to stay still for a good minute. It was his little oasis to be calm without somebot making a snarky comment. 

He pulled up to his regular spot, transforming and looking over the city while sitting in the grass, it was truly breathtaking, the lights from the city made it look alive and stunning, he smiled as his vents hitched a bit, the wind had picked up, sending small shivers through his circuits. 

The stars and moon bathed him in a soft glow while the city glimmered beyond the tree line. Thunder could be heard in the distance, it was getting closer. His moment was ruined when he heard roaring jet engines above him. He snapped his helm back in time to see an all too familiar set of scarlet eyes as the jet transformed.

Blitzwing. 

_ “Aw slag”  _ was all Bumblebee could think before scrambling to duck behind some nearby trees, it didn’t seem like the decepticon had noticed him. This was good, he could use the element of surprise to his advantage. While he contemplated calling for backup, he jumped at the idea of taking on Blitzwing by himself. It was a stupid idea but it was his stupid idea that somehow stuck. 

Before springing into action, he paused for a moment, he heard Blitzwing talking to someone. 

“Just tell him I went out to scout for more materials or something,” Blitzwing said aloud, most likely Lugnut was the other one on his comlink, Hothead spun into view as the conversation went on. “It’s none of  _ your  _ business as to why  _ I’m  _ out, I’ll be back later, you oversized scrap pile!” 

Bumblebee watched from the trees as the triple changer switched back to Icy, with a sigh, the decepticon sat down on the ground, his helm in his servos. 

“Why can’t that useless pile leave me alone, all he ever talks about is how great and glorious Megatron is.” 

_ Switch,  _ Hothead again. 

“I should go back and crush him so hard he won’t even be able to tell where his helm begins and where his skid plates end!” 

_ Switch,  _ Icy again. 

“I know I shouldn’t but it’s be a relief to finally get some quiet and not have somebot preach every five minutes.” 

_ Switch _

“Let’s go back and offline that glitch!” 

_ Switch,  _ this time to Random. 

“Oohoohooo, yes let’s go offline a very naughty bot, haha turn him into yesterday’s scrap metal.” 

_ Switch,  _ back to Icy. 

“As much of a wonderful idea that is, I don’t think-” Blitzwing was cut off by the sound of a twig snapping. 

Bumblebee’s optics went wide and his spark skipped a beat in his chassi, he was just trying to escape, he scrapped the idea of fighting alone but he guessed that was the case now if the decepticon found him. 

Blitzwing stood up abruptly, scanning the area, he raised an optic ridge when he saw small, uneven footsteps, in the ground, like someone was in a hurry to get away. Too big to be human, it could have only been an autobot.

_ Switch,  _ it was Random.

“Oh little autobot, come out and play haha I promise I won’t bite...hard, hahahaha.” The crazy laughter got louder as Blitzwing stepped closer and closer to where Bee was hiding.

_ “Aw slag, I’m so fragging offline after this.”  _ Bumblebee panicked but stood still, maybe it was like in that movie Sari showed him with the dinosaurs. 

“Come out, come out wherever you are, little autobot, I just want to play.” Blitzwing got a glance of something bright yellow in between the trees, in the same direction of the footprints,  _ got’cha _ . 

“Hello little bug, were you hiding from the big bad decepticon? Hahaha!” He pushed back the branches and he revealed Bumblebee’s hiding spot. The smaller bot let out a yelp and darted to go past the con but failed as a large pede kicked him back to the ground, knocking the wind from his vents. 

Thunder crashed overhead and Bumblebee skidded across the ground, the clouds had gotten closer and fat raindrops had begun to fall, making the surrounding earth soggy and wet. Despite not needing to breathe, a giant pede pressing firmly against his chassi wasn’t comfortable, especially when it was attached to a decepticon that could offline him easily. 

“Looks like a little spy bug has been stalking us hahaha, let’s offline the little bug!” Random gave that signature red grin, jagged and angry red, it sent shivers down the minibot’s circuits.

_ Switch.  _ Oh great, Hothead. 

“Insolent malfunction, I will squash you until you’re just a forgotten yellow speck if you don’t explain what you’re doing out here!” Thunder continued to crash over them, the rain soaking both of them, mud began to build up around Bumblebee’s frame while Blitzwing continued to push him further into the soft earth. 

“I was...I was on patrol you slaghead, fyi I was here first!” Bumblebee retorted, venting heavily as he tried to keep the rain out of his optics. He gritted his denta at the triple changer, almost challenging him. 

A flash of lightning passed, illuminating them in an almost blinding light, they stared at each other, venting heavily as the rain drowned out their surroundings. 

“I wasn’t here to spy on you,” Bumblebee continued, his optic ridge furrowing, icy blue optics staring into angry red ones, “so blow it out your exhaust pipe.” He stuck out his glossa at the decepticon, he knew it was stupid to provoke him since the triple changer could, quiet literally, squash him like a bug. 

A big servo came down and wrapped around his throat, lifting the minibot to his feet then higher, no longer feeling the ground below him, the triple changer had changed back to Icy, those scarlet eyes so filled with rage they could probably burn a hole right through Bumblebee. However the decepticon sported a sly but small smile, he let out an evil chuckle before bringing Bumblebee closer to his face. 

“Such a rude and disgusting insect, perhaps I should offline you where you stand, or let you get a running start,” he hissed as he used a long claw to scrape at Bumblebee’s paint, leaving a thin stripe of exposed metal. The minibot didn’t flinch but rather let out a small, but threatening, hiss of his own. 

_ Switch _ . Random showed his face again with that same wicked grin. 

“Or maybe I’ll fly up real high with you and drop you so you shatter into a million little autobot pieces!” Manic laughter filled Bumblebee’s helm, it was more scratched and warped being up close to the triple changer. 

“Or maybe let me go?” Bumblebee mumbled, which wasn’t a smart move at all, the grip around his throat tightened. He let out a small whimper as he was now eye level with Blitzwing, surprisingly he hadn’t changed and stayed on Random. 

“And why would I do that little insect? Do you have a date I’m keeping you from? Hahaha” another flash of lightning passed, it made what little features Random had seem more demonic and hellish. Those scarlet eyes seemed to remain the same as everything flash white for only a second. 

Bumblebee struggled to get out the grip, it was quickly becoming very uneasy to not feel the ground beneath him. This only seemed to amuse the decepticon as he gave a wicked grin and laughed even more, a scarlet grin grew wider. 

“Puny runt, is that the best you can do? How pathetic.” More laughter occurred and Bumblebee raised a stinger and aimed directly at Blitzwing’s face. 

“No, this is.” With a quick smile he fired at the decepticon, he knew it wouldn’t be enough to actually harm him but a shot directly to the face would definitely leave him stunned long enough to loosen his grip. As he predicted, it worked, he was dropped to the earth, falling aft first into the mud. His vibrant yellow was almost completely hidden. 

He took his chance and ran, he darted straight towards the trees in the opposite direction of the con, which also unfortunately meant the opposite direction of the road that led him there. It didn’t matter, just as long as he got away he could, before he knew it he was face first into the mud as something knocked him off his pedes. 

He was grabbed by the arm this time, the decepticon lifted him like he weighed nothing, the same scarlet grin greeted him. 

“Ooooh I like this little insect, he’s feisty and very, very fun, hahahah!” 

He switched to Hothead. 

“He’s more of an insignificant little nuisance and a huge pain in the aft!” 

Then to Icy. 

“He’s a waste of my time.” He dropped Bumblebee to the mud with a sigh as he turned away, beeping filled the air as he got an incoming call from his comlink. 

“What? Yeah alright I was just finishing up, don’t get your spark plugs in a twist.” The triple changer groaned and looked back at Bumblebee, his eyes were no longer filled with rage but rather a tiredness that he hadn’t noticed earlier. 

He switched back to Random, he still had that wicked grin but there was the same tiredness to his eyes as well. 

“I’m sorry kleine Biene, we can’t play any more, I see you again soon!” He transformed and took off while giving his signature laugh. He left Bumblebee in the mud, getting soaked by the rain, and very confused. 

Had the triple changer just been toying with him? Acting as if this was just a silly game. He stood up and looked up at where the decepticon had flown off too, as if staring long enough would bring him back. It wasn’t long before his own comlink rang. 

“Bumblebee where are you?” It was Optimus, 

_ Aw slag _

“I’m...I’m on my way back, just got side track...I guess.” He hung up and sighed, rain still fell in fat drops around him and a clash of thunder shook the ground. 

What the hell was  _ that _ . 

———-

The next time he actually ran into Blitzwing alone was, funny enough, again on patrol, on another rainy night. He didn’t mean to meet up again, he actually had hoped that their first encounter would have been the last. 

However, Primus has different ideas apparently, he was sitting in his normal spot like usual to watch the storm when he heard the jets. Unfortunately he wasn’t quick to react and was pounced on by the triple changer, he would have been embarrassed by the high pitched yelp that escaped him if those scarlet eyes didn’t captivate him so much. 

“Hello again little bug!” Of course it was Random, his smile was still wide and demonic as ever. 

“Are you ready to continue our little game?” His smile never faltered, his helm tilted as a curious sparkling would do when asking a question. It was hard to process the question when the bot above him had his servos pinned above his head, restricting his movement. 

“And what game were we playing exactly, Blitzbrain?” He gave a nervous chuckle, not really wanting to enrage the mech above him, if he played his cards right he might be able to leave alive again. 

“Haha silly bug, our lovely game of cat and mouse of course! Where I get to chase you as if I’m a little kitty cat and you’re a small little mouse!” His smile widened as he sat up and sat opposite of the minibot, his servos clasped together in between his legs as he stared intently at Bumblebee. 

Almost confused, Bumblebee looked around to see if he heard that right, the only reason he was alive was because the decepticon thought he was basically free entertainment for him. 

“Umm...so you want me to run now? Or?” He asked, still a bit confused as to why the decepticon was messing with him. 

Blitzwing just nodded, still smiling like a goof, Bumblebee got up cautiously, but as soon as he was on his pedes, he got tackled to the ground again by the triple changer. 

“Got’cha again, kleine Biene!” 

Bumblebee looked at the mech confused, this couldn’t be real, if Blitzwing didn’t want to offline him now, he probably would soon enough if he didn’t watch it and realized their size differences, if he wasn’t careful he could easily crush the yellow bot, but he didn’t. 

Blitzwing got off him, even offered a servo to help Bumblebee on his pedes again. He just looked at him, still smiling, waiting for him to run off again, waiting to pin him back to the ground. 

The moment Bumblebee got to his pedes, a giant flash of lightning and a crash of thunder hit, shaking the ground and making the yellow bot flinch a bit. 

“Oooo somebot’s a scaredy cat!” Blitzwing’s laugh filled the air as energon rushed to Bumblebee’s face. 

“I’m not scared, you slaghead!” Bumblebee almost immediately regretted saying those words, he was once again pinned down, but this time by Icy. 

“You know kleine Biene, you really are a waste of my time, too bad I don’t have orders to offline you, then this would be pretty fun.” He said, one servo pinning the minibot down while he rested his chin in the other. 

“Yeah well, I have that effect on people.” He said with a snarky grin, he thought he was gonna eat those words but Blitzwing only looked at him, and laughed. He genuinely laughed, It was soft and dry, but still a laugh nonetheless. 

“You wanna...try another round? I think I can outrun you this time.” Bumblebee said, with the smile still on his face. 

The triple change switched to Random again, that familiar scarlet grin was wide. 

“I highly doubt that but love the enthusiasm!” He pushed off of Bee and stood aside for the other to get up on his own, as soon as Bumblebee was up he was booking it in any direction, determined to get some distance between them. 

He got a good twenty feet away before, once again, getting pinned to the muddy earth. 

“Okay, best five out of twelve!” Bumblebee shouted, muffled by the mud entering his mouth. 

“Deal!!” 

Neither knew how long they were out in the rain, by the fifty third match, they called it quits, settling in the mud, side by side while the rain fell around them. Venting heavily and exhausted, Bumblebee looked at the sky, the clouds covered the stars but it was still a lovely sight. 

They sat in silence, vents and cooling fans humming slightly over the sound of the rain and distance thunder. They knew it was time to go when Blitzwing sat up and answered his comlink, Icy switching to take the call. 

“Yeah, yeah I know the drill, I’ll be there soon.” He got up and stretched a bit, popping circuits that had gone stiff from lying down in mud. 

“Sorry to leave kleine Biene, but Lugnut has asked for my gracious presence at our base.” 

Call him crazy but Bumblebee was almost sad to have to leave, he knew he should probably get going too, but he oddly didn’t want to leave. He tried not to sound too upset when he spoke. 

“Yeah, I should head back too, Bossbot might be wondering where I am.” He looked over at Blitzwing who met his optics, he got closer and offered his servos to help Bumblebee up. 

They stood in awkward silence for a bit before Bumblebee broke it. 

“Can we meet up again? Maybe when it’s not raining?”

“Hmm, we can definitely try, but no promises bug.” He gave a small smile before transforming and heading off, leaving an strangely disappointed yellow mech behind in the rain.

He said they could try. 


	2. All The Stars In The Night Sky

That night Bumblebee could hardly recharge, the triple changer kept invading almost every thought, he wanted to forget what happened, forget that he felt sad when they had to part ways. Mostly he wanted to figure out why the triple changer had let him live in the first place, and why he was just messing with him by playing in the mud like sparklings. 

The thoughts flooded his helm well into the next day, and then the next, and the thoughts continued for almost a week. The thought of Blitzwing and their encounters remained in his processor for a while, every time they went out to patrol it was always lingering, and some part of Bumblebee wanted to see the triple changer again. For almost a week straight he went back to that secluded spot in the woods, a place where no other autobot or decepticon would bother to look. 

However every time he went provided no luck in seeing the triple changer. As disappointed as he might have been, he knew he couldn’t be risking starting anything he couldn’t handle. While it seemed like the triple changer didn’t want him offline, Blitzwing was unpredictable at times, so much so that one thing out of Bumblebee’s mouth could send him into a craze and he could offline him in a snap. 

Although, Bumblebee sensed something more in the intentions of the decepticon. If he hadn’t offlined him now, it was quite possible he didn’t want to offline him at all. Perhaps he was reading too deep into what could possibly just be because he didn’t have orders to offline him but he’d take what he could get. 

It was almost midnight, he had been waiting at the spot for almost an hour, hoping that Blitzwing would show, even if just for a minute or two. He didn’t want to admit to actually missing the decepticon, after all they were enemies, meant to hate and fight each other. 

So why did he feel so disappointed that the triple changer hadn’t shown up? 

Why did he actually miss seeing the triple changer? 

Why was messing around in the mud and playing some sparklingish game so much fun?

Why did he want to see him again so badly that he’d risk his own status for him? 

He was deep in thought when a very familiar jet engine could be heard overhead. Bumblebee denied the feeling of relief that came with seeing the decepticon but he couldn’t help but smile wide. It was silly, to be happy over seeing the enemy in a secluded part of the woods where no one would be able to find you, but Bumblebee was actually happy to see the triple changer. 

When the deception spotted Bumblebee he transformed and landed with a thud that shook the ground, Random’s face present the moment he transformed, that wide jagged grin Bumblebee had gotten so used to smiled brightly while excited red eyes stared at him. 

“Kleine Biene!” Random exclaimed in glee as he tackled the tiny Autobot to the ground, cackling like mad. 

“I’m taking that as you missed me?” Bumblebee raised an optic ridge as the deception looked over him, they were both smiling at the other. Blitzwing tilted his helm and began laughing. 

“Not in the slightest!” Another wave of manic laughter and he sat up, releasing the minibot from his hold. 

“That’s the biggest lie of the solar cycle.” He smirked and sat up alongside Blitzwing. 

The triple charger stopped laughing and switched to Icy, who with a single servo pinned Bumblebee back down and looked at him with a very cold and intense stare. 

“I’d be very careful with how you choose your words, Hummel.” He let the minibot up, not switching back to Random either. He turned to face the stars above.

Tonight was a pretty clear night, almost no clouds to hide the stars that illuminated the night sky. It wasn’t like the first two times they met where it had been pouring. Bumblebee stayed on the ground and opted to stare at Blitzwing instead of the night sky. 

They stayed in their positions for a while in silence, Blitzwing focused on the stars and Bumblebee focused on Blitzwing. He saw small dents in his armor, scratches, worn and faded paint. He could see the scorch marks around his cannons from being this close. The triple changer was the first to break the silence after a while. 

“It’ll last longer if you take a picture, Hummel.” He turned his gaze to the smaller bot, that same tiredness in his eyes from all those nights ago. 

“Are you going to stare at me all night?” He switched to Hothead, “Or do I have to crush you to get you to stop, puny insect?” 

Bumblebee shifted his optics to the sky, not wanting to test the triple changers' patience that night. He heard the sound of him switching, guessing back to Icy since he stayed quiet. They stayed in silence again, watching the stars above them. A slightly brighter ‘Star’ caught Bumblebee’s attention, an idea popped in his helm. 

“Hey, you see that really bright orb over there, just pass the moon?” Bumblebee spoke softly, just loud enough to get Blitzwing’s attention but not to his standard volume. He pointed a digit to a distant light, high above them. 

“Hmm” Blitzwing gave a soft hum of acknowledgement while following where Bumblebee was pointing. 

“That’s actually Venus, Sari told me of the names of the solar system’s nearby planets.” 

Blitzwing didn’t say anything but he gave Bumblebee a glance, somewhat paying attention. Bumblebee continued with his little astrology lesson. He’d never admit it but Blitzwing though it was interesting.

“This solar system is actually pretty small compared to Cybertron’s, they only have nine planets...well technically eight planets cause I think Sari told me they got rid of one,” his voice was still soft, almost calm even as he still looked at the sky. 

“I didn’t think it was possible to get rid of a planet but apparently humans did it somehow, if I remember right I think Sari said they got rid of Pluto? Yeah, and then in order from closest to their Star was Mercury, then Venus,” he took a pause to look over at Blitzwing who was now just staring at him, content and calm. 

“And then there’s Earth, after that is Mars I think, then it’s Ju..Jupiter?” He contemplated for a moment trying to remember the order Sari had told him and the names. “I think it was Jupiter...or maybe Juniper? Anyway after that was Saturn and I think Neptune.” He racked his processor for a moment. 

“Wait, it was Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus,  _ then  _ Neptune.” He corrected himself, somewhat proud of remembering the names. 

“And then Pluto is the one they got rid of, I think because it was way too small.” He sighed and looked back at Blitzwing. 

“I’m surprised the Autobots haven't gotten rid of you for the same reason.” The triple changer let out a chuckle as Bumblebee put a servo over his chassi, exaggerating his hurt feelings. 

“Ouch Blitzy, that’s just cold.” He said in a mocking pained voice. “But I guess you’d know about being cold.” He smirked and stuck his glossa out at Blitzwing. 

Icy stuck out his glossa as well and they both chuckled softly. They went back to observing stars in silence for a while. At some point Bumblebee sat up, scooting closer to Blitzwing. The triple changer didn’t say anything but give him a sideways glance and a soft half smile. 

“Do you know anything else about the planets here?” Blitzwing asked in an almost whisper of a voice. Bumblebee barely heard it but he did. 

“Umm yeah, I know that Sari said the first four planets, Mercury, Venus, Earth and Mars are all solid planets, like they’re all made of rock,” he looked at Blitzwing this time instead of the sky, and Blitzwing met him back with his own gaze. 

“And Umm, I think the uh last four, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune are like gas giants I think, they don’t really have a solid foundation.” He let out a breath from his vents he didn’t know he was holding and focused on the night sky again, something about looking at the triple changer in the optics now seemed impossible. 

“Anyway,” he moved his servo to gesture towards the stars and planets in general, “Some of the planets are named after...Greek gods? Actually it was Roman Gods, yeah, like Mars, that was the Roman God of war.” 

“Neptune was the Roman god of the sea, umm, Venus was the god...goddess of love I believe, and then, this is the last one I can remember, but Pluto was god of the underworld.” He sighed and fiddled with his hands for a bit, wondering if talking for long would set off Hothead. 

It didn’t. 

Blitzwing actually didn’t say anything as he stared intently at the small bot sitting next to him. It made Bumblebee’s spark flutter a bit, he wasn’t sure why, maybe it was because somebot was actually letting him talk instead of telling him to shut up for once. 

Bumblebee shifted nervously, the decepticons optics still on him, almost as if waiting to see if he’d continue. After a small pause Blitzwing turned his attention back to the stars once Bumblebee hadn’t spoken for a while and spoke at a volume to match Bumblebee’s soft tone. 

“It is quite small compared to Cybertron’s, I will say that, I didn’t know that something so primitive as humans could have such history with their planets.” Bumblebee looked over to him. 

He no longer saw a ruthless and destructive decepticon, he just saw Blitzwing calm, relaxed, he’d even say content. His spark skipped a beat, he dismissed it as whatever remaining fear he had for the decepticon leaving his processor. This wasn’t the Blitzwing he had gotten to know through fighting almost every week, through countless attempts to kick his aft, no, this was a completely different Blitzwing. 

“Yeah...it certainly is different.” Bumblebee went back to staring at the stars, they sat in silence for a minute, and then another minute, the minutes grew and soon they had been in silence for almost forty five minutes before a familiar beeping filled their audials. 

Blitzwing seemed slightly upset before answering. “Uh huh, tell Megatron I was scouting for any autobots near us, I’ll be back in five.” He ended the com and groaned. 

“Well Hummel, we have to part again I’m afraid.” He stood to his pedes, offering a sad smile and a servo to help Bumblebee up. Disappointment filled Bumblebee and he hated that it did, he gave back a sad smile as he got up. They were again in silence, neither wanting to leave but knowing they couldn’t stay. 

“Kleine Biene?” Blitzwing broke the silence, his voice sounded strained. Bumblebee gave a hum of acknowledgement, not trusting his voice to not sound disappointed that they had to go. 

“Same time tomorrow? I wouldn’t mind learning more about this planet’s solar system if you can remember anymore.” His voice had some bit of hopefulness in it. 

Bumblebee was slightly surprised at the question, he responded almost immediately and with full enthusiasm. 

“Of course, I’m surprised you of all bots want to hear me talk.” He smirked, hoping a snarky comment would lighten the tense atmosphere around them. 

Icy switched to Random as he crouched down to be eye level with the minibot. 

“You  _ do _ have that kind of effect on people.” He smirked, laughing maniacally as he launched off, transforming and flying off to Primus knows where, leaving Bumblebee and his spark pounding. 

_ Tomorrow  _ was the only thought that came to Bumblebee’s processor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every Saturday 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed it


	3. Love Like War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️Fair warning there is some mild violence and body damage in this chapter, not very descriptive but still there 
> 
> Please enjoy!

The next time the two met was under more dire circumstances. Apparently to make his cover stories more believable, Blitzwing had actually scouted for more material and located a great amount of ‘valuable’ resources to whatever Megatron needed. So here they were, the autobots and decepticons fighting once again, causing chaos and destruction to the city. Optimus, Bulkhead and Ratchet had managed to take out one of Lugnut’s explosives while Prowl and Bumblebee were taking care of Blitzwing.

They never discussed what would happen once they had to battle, they knew it would happen eventually, they didn’t even know what they call their almost nightly visits. It had just become a small escape for both of them, sitting and enjoying the other’s company, but now faced with the terrible reality they had tried and fought so hard to forget. 

The decepticon and autobot shared an understanding look, that they had to fight and not hold back, keep it as natural as possible, keep the flow with no hesitation or second thought. Bumblebee had managed to get a few hits on Blitzwing thanks to Prowl distracting him. Of course his stingers didn’t do much, which he was thankful for now. Blitzwing had caught Bee’s pede midair as he aimed for another attack. Without any form of hesitation, the decepticon tossed the minibot a good twenty feet to solid concrete. 

_ “Okay that fragging  _ **_hurt_ ** _.”  _ Bumblebee’s thoughts were interrupted by Ratchet and Prowl shouting for him. He shook his helm as he tried to stand, then he felt a sharp pain run through his circuits. He pressed a servo to his helm as the pain grew stronger, he also felt something warm, something sticky. He pulled his servo back and was greeted with it being covered in neon pink. It was energon. 

_ “Oh frag me.”  _ He looked in horror as the voices and sounds around him faded out. He was no longer aware of his surroundings but was focused on the damage that had been done. 

He hadn’t expected Blitzwing to throw him that hard...or far, he felt dizzy as he tried to stand but only succeeded in falling back on his aft. He felt like purging at the sight of his own energon on his servos and as it dripped down to his shoulders and chassi. He knew Sari’s key could fix him right away but he knew damn well Blitzwing didn’t know that. So what did that fragger toss him so damn hard? 

He was snapped out of his trance by the sounds of turbines taking off, he shifted his optics to the sky to see both Lugnut and Blitzwing taking off. Just as they were out of sight, Prowl came into view, a worried expression on his face. 

He carefully climbed down the crater that Bumblebee was currently sitting in….crater? He hadn’t even noticed that he had made a crater from the crash. It wasn’t that big but still impressive for such a tiny bot like himself to make. 

Prowl crouched down and inspected Bumblebee’s helm, gentle tilting his helm to get a better look. 

“Hmm, this isn’t ideal but Sari can heal you with her key.” He said calmly, the worry wasn’t in his expression anymore, “Can you stand, Bumblebee?” At this point Bumblebee was surprised he was conscious at all, his helm was pounding and every circuit in his body threatened to shut off into recharge. He shook his helm softly as he looked at Prowl. 

“Here.” The cyberninja offered a servo, which Bumblebee graciously accepted, what he didn’t expect was also getting hauled onto Prowl’s back, whatever he didn’t care, he closed his optics and soon enough he was in recharge. 

————-

The next thing Bumblebee knew was he was back at the base and in the medical bay with his team around him and Sari with her key in his chassi. 

His helm was still pounding but only slightly and his systems weren’t screaming at him which was good. He got up slowly, giving Sari a servo to help her down, he let out a small grunt as he fully sat up and thought about what happened, he made the mental note to kick Blitzwing in his aft the next time he saw him. 

His thoughts were broken when two digits snapped him back to reality. He blinked once, then twice before shaking his thoughts away. 

“Kid focus, are you alright?” Ratchet’s voice was filled with worry and the others looked just as concerned as Ratchet did. He could say he was fine physically but emotionally he had no idea.

He had just been chucked like yesterday’s scrap twenty feet and had cracked his helm by the one decepticon he thought of as a...he broke his thought for a moment to respond.

“I’m fine.” He said softly, shifting his optics to the floor as he gently swatted Ratche’s servos away from his helm. “Really, it’s gonna take more than that glitchhead to get me offline” he tried to sound enthusiastic in his words but it was still strained. The rest of the crew picked up on it almost immediately. 

“Bumblebee, are you sure you’re alright?” Optimus sounded just as worried, it’s not like he could tell them the real reason he was upset, but he couldn’t just tell them to drop it cause then they’d press him even further to tell them what was wrong. 

“I swear, I’m fine.” He said quickly, trying desperately to think of an excuse. “I guess I’m still just a bit shaken from seeing so much of my own energon on my servos…” he kept averting optic contact with anyone, including Sari. 

“Can I leave? I kinda just wanna recharge and forget this.” He blurted out and hoped they took the bait into leaving him alone. Fortunately they all just gave him the right of way to go to his room which he took with gratitude. 

Once he made it to his room he made sure to close and lock the door, not wanting any unwanted visitors. 

That night was spent with his thoughts lingering back to what happened no matter how much he wanted to forget. 

Blitzwing only hurt him because they couldn’t show any restraint, yeah, if he did then the others would notice and figure out that the two were…

‘ _ Slag what even are we?’  _

Were they friends? He honestly hadn’t put much thought on what to call what they had. It had just been hanging out for a while and talking about Earth, the planets, anything they could that wasn’t about any autobot or decepticon business. 

He didn’t even know where to start with what they were, but for now he tried his best to get to recharge. 

———-

Bumblebee avoided going to their usually meet up place for a few days just to get his helm straight. He had still thought about two things, the fact that Blitzwing cracked his helm and that he didn’t know what they were. 

He decided four days was enough and went to their spot, hoping the triple changer would show. Sure enough, when he got there Blitzwing was waiting for him in alt mode. They both transformed and stood a good distance away from each other, staring at one another. 

It was a surprise to both Blitzwing and Bumblebee when the triple changer tried to close the distance between them only for Bumblebee to move back in what was unmistakable fear. 

“Hummel…” his voice sounded pained, almost like that just that one act alone could have broken him. Bumblebee allowed him to get only slightly closer, now they were about a few feet apart but Bumblebee still kept his distance. It was pretty useless considering how powerful Blitzwing was but it put some comfort in the minibot. 

“You cracked my helm, y’know.” Bumblebee crossed his arms and glanced at the ground with a scowl, his voice was cold and almost emotionless except for the pain that was rooted into his words. 

“You know I didn’t mean to hurt you, that’s why I told Lugnut to fall back.” The triple changer let out a shaky sigh, trying to move closer but saw Bumblebee tense up and stopped. 

“Okay, I know we can’t hold back cause Primus knows what kind of trouble we’d get into but I don’t know,” he turned his optics toward Blitzwing, with rage in his eyes that would put Hothead to shame. “Maybe  _ don’t  _ fragging throw me that  _ fragging  _ hard? Just a thought.” The venom practically dripped with every word he said. 

They stood in tense, awkward silence as Bumblebee shifted his optics back to the ground, arms still crossed and very, very pissed. Bumblebee debated chewing out the decepticon further but opted for silence, thinking that him not saying anything would highlight exactly how pissed the minibot was. Blitzwing didn’t move, he didn’t say anything, he just stood there, looking absolutely miserable. He didn’t want to feel like this, he knew he had his duties as a decepticon soldier, and he knew this tiny autobot had his duties too, so why did he feel so bad about hurting Bumblebee. 

Apparently silence was not the reply Bumblebee wanted so he broke it.

“I’m going home.” It came out flat and cold, he sounded so exhausted and fed up. 

“Hummel.” Blitzwing’s body acted much faster than his mind because he closed the space between them and grabbed Bumblebee’s wrist. It was a stupid movie and earned him a stinger blast right in the face. He stumbled back a bit in surprise rather than pain, he took a moment to process and was about to yell at the yellow minibot before he caught the look on Bumblebee’s face. He looked absolutely terrified, but not at Blitzwing but more about himself. 

“I...I didn’t...I didn’t mean to do..that.” He stumbled over his words, putting more distance between him and the triple changer. Blitzwing once again closed the gap between them slowly, he crouched down just to be somewhat closer in height with the smaller bot, then he pulled Bumblebee into an embrace, it was awkward and weird but Bumblebee took it and hugged back. 

The poor thing was shaking ever so slightly, Blitzwing tried his best to soothe the ache in his friend’s spark. He never thought he’d admit it but he did see Bumblebee as a friend, and after today’s battle, after tiptoeing around what they were for so long, he guessed it finally broke not only Bee, but himself. 

“I really didn’t mean to hurt you Hummel, I didn’t even know I threw you that hard,” He took in a shaky vent, holding Bumblebee just a bit tighter, but careful not to hurt him. “ I’m...I’m so sorry.” He pulled back to stare Bumblebee in the optics. Fiery red met an electric blue, the minibot had stopped shaking and looked shocked to have heard those words come out of Blitzwing, of all bots. He let out a shaky vent before letting out a very tired laugh, Blitzwing seemed to be confused as Bumblebee continued to let out shaky laughter.

“What’s wrong? Why are you laughing? Why are you crying?” Bee didn’t even seem to notice he had been crying, but he let it slide as he rested his helm on Blitzwing’s shoulder, coolant running down his face in steady streams as he buried his face between Blitzwing’s shoulder and neck. He chuckled softly as he closed his optics.

“This is so incredibly stupid, you know that right?” His vents were shaky and his voice was hoarse. 

“I really wish I knew what you were talking about,  kleine Biene.” Blitzwing held the little bot closer, afraid that if he loosened his grip he’s slip away. 

“This, all of this, just sneaking around and being friends,” Bumblebee sank further into the embrace, more coolant threatening to spill. “What made us think that a decepticon and an autobot could be... _ friends _ ?” Bumblebee gave a small, sad smile that Blitzwing could practically hear. 

“I guess we both avoided the reality of our current situation in favor of one.” Bumblebee lowered his voice and felt the triple changer shift against him so they could look at each other in the optics again. 

“Perhaps we didn’t think about this all the way through.” Blitzwing returned the same sad smile as they both began to laugh a bit. 

“I can’t believe I’m friends with a fragging decepticon.” Bumblebee smiled a somewhat genuine smile and stuck his glossa out at the triple changer, showing no malice but rather a way to lighten the mood if only for a moment.

“I can’t believe I’m friends with autobot scum.” Blitzwing rested his helm against Bumblebee’s, still smiling as he held the autobot closer. 

“Maybe we can  _ try _ to make this work?” Bee asked, the hopefulness in his voice was weak but was still there, they both knew they had two options as of now. End the friendship and continue on living as enemies, or risk everything, both their statues, both their lives, for a friendship that started out of pure luck. 

“You know if we keep being friends, we might just end up at the Well of Allsparks, right?” Blitzwing smiled as he set the challenge for his so-called ‘friend’. 

“I enjoy a little risk.” Bumblebee smirked at the decepticon, both in a silent agreement to stay friends for as long as they each had a spark in them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapters every Saturday   
> Don’t forget to leave Kudos or comments, supporting me ensures new chapters c:


	4. Up in the Air, Lost in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Saturday another update

It had been almost two weeks before the two had any time to meet at  _ their spot _ . Blitzwing has been ordered by Megatron that neither him nor Lugnut could leave the mines after their previous incident with the Autobots. It had left both teams on edge and even left Bumblebee with patrol accompanied by another member of his team. 

They were both put under tighter restrictions because of the event and both felt they were gonna lose it if they had to spend anymore time apart. Even the triple changer, known for being cruel and unpredictable, missed his little Autobot friend. Despite the two being parts of different sides, they still found solace and ease in one another, especially Blitzwing. It wasn’t like Lugnut or Megatron were  _ dying _ to talk to him about the culture that surrounded them in the organics that inhabited that planet. 

While at first Blitzwing had found the humans and the planet nothing but a disgusting, heap of dirt, he started to have a fondness for this planet thanks to Bumblebee. When they would meet it was Bumblebee talking for hours about the planet, the people that inhabit it, the things they do, the things they invent, it was all so impressive for such a primitive species, but he supposed Cybertron started off the same way. 

Now, here they were, after two weeks of being separated, Bumblebee practically sped to their hangout spot, his spark fluttering fast in his chassi. He was finally free of that stupid buddy system patrol, he was free to go off on his own and meet his secret friend. The moment Bumblebee got to their spot he transformed and looked around for the triple changer. 

As if on cue, the triple changer could be heard overhead, Blitzwing transformed and greeted the smaller bot with Random, that sharp smile as bright as ever. Bumblebee couldn’t help but smile back and run up to the triple changer, who had bent down to pick up the smaller bot and engulfed him in a hug. They stayed like that for a moment before Blitzwing put the minibot down, for a moment Bumblebee felt some form of disappointment in his spark to be let go. He pushed it down as quickly as it came. 

“Hey Blitzbrain.” He smiled brightly up at the decepticon, no malice in the nickname, but meant it as a term of endearment. “Did you miss me much?” He half joked, already knowing the answer would be yes, even if he knew the triple changer would never admit it. 

“Nope!” The triple changer chuckled before switching to Icy, who had a small smile which was somewhat unusual. Blitzwing’s words couldn’t have been more of a lie, he did miss the autobot, but it was strange to him, to miss his enemy or anyone really, it was all new to him and he actually liked it. He liked being around Bumblebee, and it surprised him. 

“I know all Decepticons are liars, but you’re pretty bad at it.” Bumblebee smirked and Blitzwing just rolled his optics, that smile still on his face. He knew the yellow bot was cocky but even this was a bit much, but he found it charming and endearing, in a way. 

“Whatever you say, Hummel.” He placed a servo on top of Bumblebee’s helm and patted him like he was some common Earth pet. He smirked back at the minibot and placed his servos behind his back as he looked at Bumblebee. 

“So are you going to talk my audials off tonight again?” He said playfully, hoping that he’d get to hear more about the planet he now called home thanks to Bumblebee. 

“Is it like you have a choice?” Bumblebee jokes back, they took their usual positions sitting on the ground and looking over the city. It was a lovely night, the sky was clear and the low hum of the city and its inhabitants could be heard. They sat in silence for a moment before Bumblebee broke it. 

“Actually, can I ask you a question?” His voice was gentle and somewhat nervous, the lights from the distant city covered him in a soft light, and Blitzwing was positive he felt his spark flutter a bit. 

“Go ahead.” His voice was gentle as well, even a bit of curiosity about what question his friend had. 

“What’s it like to fly?” Bumblebee looked up at Blitzwing, genuine curiosity was in his voice as he asked, his optics staring right at the triple changer with a softness that he’d never experienced. 

“Autobots don’t fly, I can’t really remember the reason why, it’s just been like, a rule for us not to fly I guess.” Bumblebee chuckled almost apologetically, and continued “The only time I’ve ever really flown was when I had to get rid of an explosive that could’ve wiped out Detroit.” Well he hadn’t expected that. 

Blitzwing thought for a moment, then a moment more, he did enjoy flying, it felt so freeing, especially when he didn’t have orders from Megatron or stupid autobots to destroy. 

“It’s incredible, you feel so free when you just fly for fun instead of out of necessity.” He looked back at Bumblebee with an ever so small smile on his face. 

“It’s like there is no limit to what you can do, it is wonderful really, it is an experience like no other.” Bumblebee felt his spark leap a bit, it sounded so nice to fly, he’d love to do it again, this time without the pressure of saving the city. 

“I can show you, if you want, Hummel.” Blitzwing smiled down at the minibot, noticing the blush spreading to the smaller bot’s face plates. He could help feel a small ping of endearment. Odd. 

“Yeah, sure.” Bumblebee almost said too quickly for his liking, why was he suddenly so damn nervous, he thought he’d gotten past any fear he had for the Decepticon. He was starting to think that maybe it wasn’t fear he had for the triple changer, but maybe something else, he just couldn’t quite place it. 

“Okay, come on, sehr geehrter.” Blitzwing snapped Bumblebee out of his thoughts, he was standing now, he also noticed the triple changer looked surprised for a second before offering a servo to him, energon heating up his face as well. Bumblebee accepted the offer, now he noticed how warm Blitzwing servos were and how perfectly his own servos fit in them. He quickly pushed those feeling away too, not wanting to dwell on them further. 

Bumblebee kept his servo in Blitzwing’s for a moment longer than what would have been necessary but neither acknowledged it. The Decepticon took advantage and pulled the small bot closer to him, before picking him up with one arm and making sure he was secure. He switched to Random for a moment. 

“Remember to keep your arms and legs inside the ride at all times please!” With wicked cackling and loud turbines roaring to life, they were off. 

Bumblebee clung to Blitzwing like his life depended on it, his optics closed for the majority of their ascent. With every little jerk and shake he tightened his grip, threatening to dent the Decepticon’s armor, he buried his face in Blitzwing’s neck, not daring to look up as the ground got further and further from his pedes. 

Then he felt the triple changer tighten his grip and slow down just a bit, now they were flying gently, a smooth rhythm was being laid out.

“Hummel, it’s alright, I got you, open your optics.” Blitzwing’s voice was reassuring and soft, Bumblebee hadn’t noticed the shift to Icy, the triple changer brought another servo to cup the mini bots face, turning his helm ever so slightly to the sky around them, with hesitation Bumblebee opened his optics. 

It was breathtaking. 

They were high up above the city, lights from the buildings and cars were bright and at the same time soft, mixes of all sorts of colors made the city come alive. It was gorgeous. Stunning. 

It was

“Awesome.” Bumblebee said softly, his grip softened ever so slightly, he focused fully on the city below, the cool wind gently brushing by them. They were now idle, no doubt thousands of feet up in the air, hovering gently over the city, admiring it from afar. 

Despite being in enemy servos, Bumblebee felt at peace, he felt calm and relaxed. He felt free, he felt safe. He couldn’t help but smile at the view from above, it really was an experience like no other. Bumblebee placed a servo over the Decepticon’s, which had still been on his face, together they watched the city below, seeing as it moved with the steady flow of traffic and humans. 

After a while Blitzwing turned his attention from the city to Bumblebee, he looked so awestruck, so happy, even when he was with the triple changer, he seemed happy, and it made his spark flutter knowing somebot was actually happy to be in his presence. 

For a while, they stayed like that, Bumblebee watching the city and Blitzwing watching Bumblebee. It was peaceful. It was nice. It was like the constant fighting they had to do was a million years ago, everything felt right to both of them at that moment. At that moment their fighting had stopped and all they were was friends, no longer enemies in a war that was much bigger than either of them. They were together, and that’s all that matters. 

Something in Blitzwing’s spark made him lean forward, closer to the minibot, he hadn’t expected it from himself, but it felt right, he turned Bumblebee’s helm towards him so they could lock optics, without a word they both leaned forward, foreheads touching. They didn’t say anything because they didn’t need to. This was right, this was good. 

Blitzwing tried to close the gap between them, but the familiar beeping sound of his comlink going off sent both Blitzwing and Bumblebee into a mini panic. He shifted his grip on Bumblebee and answered the com. 

“Y-yes? I’m...I’m nowhere, just out…” Blitzwing looked disappointed, and tired again, he didn’t seem angry, just sad. 

“Yeah, I’ll be back in ten, just tell him I was just bored or something.” He ended the call, looking at Bee with sad optics and a frown. 

“I have to go, I’m sorry, Hummel.” Hearing his voice made Bumblebee’s spark break, it was so heavy with sadness. Blitzwing began their descent, they both remained in silence, neither wanting to leave but neither trusted their own voice to not break or sound upset. Blitzwing’s grip on Bumblebee was tight, not wanting to set the autobot down. 

They landed in their spot with a soft thud, Blitzwing reluctantly setting down the minibot as gently as possible, they both stood in silence for a moment, not wanting to leave things as they were now. They had tried to kiss each other, but neither would address it, the moment was gone.

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay? Goodbye sehr geehrter.” He gave Bumblebee one last sad smile before jetting off. Bumblebee stood there, once again alone and feeling oddly really hurt. 

Bumblebee went home that night, confused and sad, he didn’t expect the feeling he had felt in his spark to be love, but after tonight, after Blitzwing had undoubtedly tried to  _ kiss  _ him and him wanting so badly to kiss back, he was certain it was love. 

_ Slag.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapters every Saturday   
> I know I’m posting this a bit later than usual but enjoy 
> 
> Comments and kudos let me know that you’re enjoying it and it inspires me to write more


	5. I Wear This Crown of Thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up this is kind of a long chapter but that’s because I will be taking a week off from updating 
> 
> I’ll be back to posting every Saturday on the 20th, I want to take about two weeks to work on some chapters and get some ready to post later down the line so it’s easier on my end 
> 
> Thanks for understanding see y’all soon:)

The next day finally arrived and Bumblebee was anxious, a recharge-less night from the questions that flooded his processor. He hadn’t expected the triple changer to try and kiss him and more surprisingly, he didn’t even try to stop it, he even leaned forward himself. He knew why, he knew he loved the Decepticon, of course he did as a friend, he wasn’t that bad of a bot, but he was fully aware that every time his spark fluttered it was because he was deeply in love with Blitzwing. 

He spent the majority of the day quiet, secluded in his room, processing what to do that night. He couldn’t bail on the triple changer, they both had to address it, they both had to do something, anything, about what happened the previous night. Primus why did he have to fall for a Decepticon of all bots, why not just make him fall for a rock, that’d be at least a million times better than falling for the enemy. 

He knew his team picked up on his strange behavior, he couldn’t think of any excuse so he just told parts of the whole. He was tired, couldn’t get a good recharge because he was messing with his media player. Of course he got sympathy from Bulkhead and Optimus but ultimately the rest of the team told him to manage his recharge schedule better, Prowl even offering to show him some meditation poses to help him recharge. He denied, obviously. 

They left him alone for most of the day, Optimus stopping by every so often to check on him and try to see if he was doing alright. It was a sweet thought but Bumblebee started getting slightly annoyed at the Prime with every visit. He was starting to get the feeling that Optimus knew he was lying just a bit about why he’d been so quiet that day. 

“Hey, Bumblebee?” There was that same three tap knock that was signature to the Prime. 

Bumblebee didn’t lift his helm from the berth, opting to just lie there as the other let himself in without invitation. He let out a small grunt of acknowledgement to the taller bot but stayed quiet, hoping he’d just leave him alone. 

“Are you feeling alright, Bumblebee?” His voice was concerned and Bumblebee hated it. 

“I’m great, peachy even, get out of my room.” Bumblebee said flat but his frustration still broke through and Optimus picked up on it. 

“I don’t want to push you to tell me what’s wrong but I feel like it could help.” Optimus crossed the room and sat on the berth, making Bumblebee look at him with annoyance. 

“It won't, so get out.” He didn’t want to be aggressive but he absolutely did not want to talk about this with Optimus of all bots. 

“Bumblebee I know you’re frustrated, but keeping your emotions to yourself won’t help.” Bumblebee groaned and turned to look away from him, he slightly jumped when Optimus placed a gentle servo on his shoulder. 

“It’s nothing...I’m just not…” he trailed off, looking at the wall rather than the bot on his berth. 

“I think I know what this is.” His voice was calm and knowing which didn’t help Bumblebee, he tensed at the thought of Optimus knowing exactly what was going on. His energon ran cold as he spoke. 

“Oh? And what is  _ that _ ?” He tried his best to sound angry but his voice came out shaky. He was still facing the wall, hoping it’d help. 

“You’re in love.” Bumblebee swore he felt his processor power down, he didn’t want this to happen, he already hated where this conversation was going. Did Optimus know it was for Blitzwing or was he gonna have to pry that information out of him. 

“What makes you say that?” He wanted to sound doubtful, he wanted Optimus to leave him the frag alone, he didn’t want to even think about what he was feeling. 

“Well, I’ve noticed you’ve been staying out later some nights on patrol, sometimes you’d even come back in a better mood than when you left,” he shifted a bit in his spot to try and look Bumblebee in the optics. “And now you seem unsure about things, almost questioning, you also seem more irritable.” 

Bumblebee still refused to look at him but sighed, okay so maybe he enjoyed hanging out with Blitzwing, maybe he liked talking to him about space, Earth culture, video games, whatever, so what? Was it any of Optimus’ business anyway? 

“And so what if I am? When did you become a therapy bot?” He mumbled.

“Well, maybe it’d help to talk about who it is, it seems like something happened? Maybe something that made you rethink your relationship with this bot?” This broke Bumblebee. He sat up and turned to look at Optimus in the optics, rage basically emitting from the minibot. 

“What the hell do you even know? Okay maybe the dynamic changed but that doesn’t mean  _ slag,  _ if I like him so what, it’s never gonna happen, so just shut up and get out of my room.” He didn’t mean to get this aggressive, to yell at Optimus when he was just trying to help, but he didn’t want to talk about this. 

Not now at least. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry Bumblebee.” Optimus held his servos up defensively, trying to not upset his friend any further. 

“Can I ask who it is at least?” Okay well there was a  _ surprise _ question. 

“No, get out.” Bumblebee went back to laying down, staring at the ceiling this time. 

“Is it somebot close to you?” Silence.

“Somebot you could get in trouble with if found out.” Bumblebee was losing his already thinned out patience for this stupid interaction. 

“...Is it Sentinel?” Optimus’ voice was soft, cautious even. 

Bumblebee almost gagged at the thought but quickly pushed it down, now here was an easy escape route. Bumblebee tensed, acting like he got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do. This could work. 

“How did you know?” Bumblebee faked his horrified look, hoping Optimus wouldn’t catch his bluff. 

“I was on that same boat a few thousand stellar cycles ago, I know what it’s like to fall for somebot not worth the effort.” Optimus gave Bumblebee a sympathetic look. 

“I’ll try to not get too involved with him, Bossbot.” Bumblebee promised, he didn’t need to fake not getting involved with Sentinel, he couldn’t stand that bot’s gears. 

“So...what about Sentinel made you like him? I mean I was his friend at one point so heh, it was just natural, what about you?” Optimus tilted his helm, smiling softly at Bumblebee. 

“Oh umm, he’s…” Bumblebee was drawing a blank trying to come up with a reason to like Sentinel, he couldn’t stand the stuck up guard, he was rude, arrogant, egotistical...he wasn’t anything like Blitzwing.

Blitzwing. 

“Well, he’s actually really nice, when you take the time to get to know him,” Bumblebee smiled, thinking of his Decepticon friend. “We might have started out rocky but he’s actually pretty kind, I think he just needed somebot to be patient with him, somebot to just take the time and get to know him.” 

“Yeah, he’s always been kind of an aft to other bots but I think it’s just his way of showing affection or something.” Optimus chuckled softly before frowning a bit. 

“Bumblebee, don’t get mixed up with him, even if it seems like he’s being nice, he might just be trying to get at me since we’re on the same team and I don’t want you to get involved and getting hurt.” Optimus gave the minibot a worried glance, like he actually believed Bumblebee liked Sentinel. 

“Yeah...I know, it’s not hard to ignore him.” Bumblebee laughed softly and so did Optimus, he knew Sentinel had hurt Optimus in the past, he didn’t like lying to Optimus but faking to like Sentinel was miles better than admitting to loving a Decepticon. 

“Just if you do decide to go after him, just be careful and be smart about it.” Optimus tried his best not to sound hurt, yes Sentinel was a major headache to everybot but if his scout liked the other Prime, who was he to stop it. He still felt hurt by Sentinel, and seeing that Bumblebee had fallen for him, he was worried he’d get hurt as well and he didn’t want that to happen. 

“I’m always careful.” Bumblebee chuckled and Optimus gave him a soft smile as he got up. 

“I’ll leave you alone, if you need anything, I’m here, we all are.” He made his way to the door before Bumblebee stopped him. 

“Wait…don’t tell Sentinel I like him, don’t tell him we talked please...I don’t want him thinking I…betrayed his..trust.” It pained Bumblebee so much to utter the plea, he didn’t need Optimus going to Sentinel about this. 

“Will do.” Optimus nodded, understanding the minibot’s predicament. As soon as Optimus closed the door behind him Bumblebee let out a sigh. 

He was royally  _ fragged _ . 

———

Later that night Bumblebee managed to get out without much question, a simple wanting to go out to clear his processor was all it took to eliminate almost any question his team had. 

He didn’t exactly lie either, he genuinely wanted to clear his processor before seeing Blitzwing. Primus, what would he say? What would he do? He didn’t honestly know, he’d only been seeing the Decepticon for a bit over a month, had it really been that long? Had a month already past? 

Bumblebee was pulled from his thoughts as he approached their usual spot. He transformed just a bit away, wanting to at least some time to prepare his thoughts. He came to a stop just before the opening of the cleaning, he heard Blitzwing shouting to someone but it didn’t sound like it was from his comlink. 

Lugnut was there too. 

Bumblebee shuffled into the trees, trying to stay hidden as he edged closer to see what was going on, Blitzwing was on Hothead and the two didn’t appear to be getting along. 

“What I do in my spare time is absolutely none of your concern, so get your helm out of your aft.” Blitzwing sounded astronomically angry. He swatted at the much larger Decepticon in front of him but Lugnut caught his servo midair, not bothering to let go to avoid another attempt. 

“It is my concern if this time could be spent focused and dedicated to our glorious lord Megatron, while you waste time coming out here you could help our master in his plan to-”

“Build the space bridge and rebuild Cybertron in the Decepticon image, you don’t think I know that? Or is your puny one track processor too slow to remember anything?” Blitzwing let out a low growl as Lugnut tightened his grip on the servo and flung him to the ground. 

“We live to serve Megatron, why you waste your time here I will never understand.” Lugnut argued as Blitzwing got up, rage still boiling in his energon. 

“It is not like anybot understands anything I do anyway, why is this different?” Blitzwing was met with a fist to his face, he stumbled back greatly before getting his balance back. Bumblebee couldn’t see his face but knowing the triple changer he probably could have burned holes into Lugnut with the wrath in his optics. 

“You will do as our lord commands and you will help aid him in the Decepticon victory for Cybertron.” Lugnut scoffed at Blitzwing as he just stood there, visibly shaking with anger. 

“I will do as I  _ damn _ please.” Blitzwing spat angrily and laced with venom. 

“Have you forgotten the oath? To serve Megatron as long as we have a spark in our body, or have you forgot and needed a reminder?” Lugnut got very close to Blitzwing, threatening the other with one of his explosive servos.

“Of course not.” He gritted his denta as the larger Decepticon bared his weapons. 

“Then recite the oath, prove you still remain loyal to Megatron.” Blitzwing shifted in his position, before unclenching his jaw. 

“I pledge my unquestioning loyalty to Megatron and the Decepticon cause.” He started off slowly, every word was strained from his anger. 

“I shall devote my spark to achieving our goal of a Decepticon controlled Cybertron, by any means necessary. And annihilate all who have driven us from our rightful homeworld.” Blitzwing paused before looking Lugnut in the optic. 

“Finish it.” Lugnut threatened. 

“Surrender is  _ not _ an option.” He narrowed his optics at the larger Decepticon, daring him to say anything about his loyalty. 

“If you keep ignoring your patrol routes I will have no choice other than to report you to Megatron.” With that, Lugnut took off, disappearing into the night sky, leaving a furious Blitzwing behind. The triple changer muttered a curse under his breath then let out a sigh before switching to Icy. 

“You can come out now, Hummel.” He said in a stern tone. 

Bumblebee stepped out from behind the trees, making his way slowly to Blitzwing. He stood next to the Decepticon, they were both silent for a moment, Bee focused on the other and Blitzwing staring at where Lugnut took off. 

“How much did you hear?” He spoke softly, not looking at the autobot. 

“I came in around where you were telling him what you do in your spare time isn’t his business.” Blitzwing gave a hum of acknowledgement, like he was deep in thought. 

“What was that about?” Bumblebee asked with gentle curiosity, not wanting to enrage the other any further. 

“He followed me here and started questioning my loyalty to Megatron, he said I was wasting our lord’s time.” The triple changer rolled his optics and finally met optics with his little yellow friend. Bumblebee fiddled with his servos for a bit before speaking up. 

“How did you know I was here?” His voice was barely a whisper now. 

“I think I’ve been around you long enough to know when you’re around.” He tried sounding playful but his voice was exhausted. 

They stayed in silence once again, Bumblebee opened his intake to say something, anything, but he closed it again. 

“Do you want to talk about last night?” Blitzwing averted his gaze, looking at the city instead. Bumblebee felt his face heat up just slightly at the thought. The memories from last night had been forgotten from seeing Blitzwing’s fight with Lugnut.

Fight with Lugnut. 

“Your optic!” Bumblebee nearly shouted, he was right, Blitzwing’s left optic had been slightly damaged by that punch, the glass to the monocle looked ever so slightly cracked and thin stripes of energon were dripping from above the optic. 

Bumblebee was quick to take Blitzwing’s servo and pull him down to eye level, the Decepticon didn’t fight off the pesky autobot but gave in and let the little bot do what he wanted. Now he was crouched down so the minibot could examine his optic properly. 

The minibot looked so concerned about the other’s optics, it made Blitzwing feel warm inside, he liked the warmth from the minibot’s servos, the comfort that they gave him. He found himself leaning into the servo pressed to the side of his face. He closed his optics while suddenly feeling all the rage he felt prior leave him. 

“Okay you big dork, let’s get your cleaned up, geez that looks nasty.” Bumblebee grimaced at the wound. He took a moment to pull a small rag from his sub space, gently pressing it to the cut. 

“Does it hurt?” Bumblebee gently swabbed above the other’s optic, careful not to hurt him in any way. 

“I have been through worse, kleine Biene.” Blitzwing kept his optics closed, sighing as he felt Bumblebee do his best to clean up the wound, he hadn’t felt it really, he definitely had been through worse. Right now he just took the time to relax into the touch and let the autobot do his own thing. 

Bumblebee finished cleaning up the energon, not quite sure how to go about the cracked monocle, but he knew Blitzwing was bound to get that repaired later. He put the rag away in his subspace while still pressing a servo to Blitzwing’s face, he seemed so content and relaxed, his optics were still closed and his vents were calming down. 

“You wanted to talk about last night?” Bumblebee asked softly, looking away from the triple changer but not moving positions. 

“It can wait.” Blitzwing muttered, leaning more into the touch, opening his optics slightly. For a moment they stayed like that, peacefully listening to the city below, in utter silence. 

_ It can wait _ . 


	6. You Were All Yellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for the late update, personal stuff came up but better late than never!
> 
> I’ll be going back to Saturday updates so thanks for being patience!! :D 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe and doing well

After the incident with Lugnut, Blitzwing stopped showing to their spot. It worried Bumblebee to not see the triple changer nightly, he didn’t want to assume the worst but his processor just automatically jumped to each worst case scenario. 

He had shown up every night for the past week, growing more concern with every passing second he didn’t see him. With how Lugnut had treated him and threatened him he had no choice but to worry for his friend. The hours passing seemed to drag on forever just waiting for Blitzwing, wherever he was he hoped he was okay. 

——-

Blitzwing felt something crack the moment he hit the stone cold ground of the mines. Despite his efforts Lugnut overpowered him no matter how hard he tried to get away from the brute. 

For the past week Lugnut has followed him through his patrol routine and when the triple changer decided he had had enough of the relentless stalking he was met with a fist to the face and the cavern floor beneath him. 

He hated the feeling of being trapped in these mines, he hated that Lugnut made it his sole duty to make sure he was following orders and obeying Megatron, he hated the fact that he couldn’t see Bumblebee, but most of all he hated the feeling in his spark that made him miss seeing Bumblebee so much that it hurt. The mere thought of the minibot made his spark twinge in pain, the pede kicking him in the side was enough to break that feeling. 

“Useless subordinate, you think you can waste Lord Megatron’s precious time?” Lugnut yanked one of Blitzwing’s cannons to bring him to his knees. 

“Is that even a real question?” He muttered, not daring to look at the bigger mech in the optic, he winced as he felt the grip on his cannon tighten and pull against his back struts, threatening to be torn off by the pressure. 

He was met with a harsh sting across his face as Lugnut used his free servo to swipe at him. He hissed in pain as he felt fresh energon run down his cheek. As he took a shaky intake he felt another kick this time to his chassi, it knocked a sharp intake from him and it felt as if someone had driven a sword through his spark. 

“Lugnut, that’s  **enough** .” Megatron’s voice boomed around the solid cavern walls, ringing in Blitzwing’s audials. Of all bots to come to his “rescue” Megatron definitely wasn’t number one.

“But master.” Lugnut began, getting cut off by Megatron holding up a servo to silence him.

“You are dismissed, leave us.” He ordered, without hesitation Lugnut nodded and left the area, retreating to Primus knows where. Blitzwing let out a sigh of relief as he got up. 

“Do I need to ask what that was about?” Megatron asked coldly, not bothering to look at the triple changer. 

“No Lord Megatron.” Blitzwing kept his helm lowered, he could definitely feel something was broken from the pain that shot through his circuits. He winced slightly, trying to keep quiet in front of his leader and not show weakness. 

——-

Another week had passed, Blitzwing would still be unofficially supervised for his nightly patrol route by Lugnut. It had got to be relentless and the triple changer was starting to feel uneasy about the feeling that was building up inside of him. 

It was an unfamiliar feeling he didn’t expect to ever experience, it was a longing and almost a craving to be around the little obnoxious yellow mech he had grown so fondly of. The feeling evolved every moment he was away from Bumblebee, that night he had first been followed by Lugnut and the autobot had helped patch up the damage that had been caused. 

All he wanted was to go back to that night and feel Bumblebee’s warm servo against his cheek, to feel his vent against his face from being too close, he wanted to go back to that night up over the city. He wanted to go back and actually kiss him and that scared him. 

He didn’t know why, he didn’t want to feel this way especially about his friend especially when his friendship with Bumblebee was already literal treason to the Decepticon cause. The whole concept was taboo, falling for an autobot? Megatron should just offline him now for the mere mention of such ludicrous ideas.

Why was he fine with being alone for so long but then this little piece of yellow came into his life and changed everything. That piece of yellow wiggle his way into his spark and made him feel things he hadn’t felt in such a long time, feelings he didn’t know he wanted to feel again. Blitzwing wanted this piece of yellow to be  _ his  _ piece of yellow forever and the thought of loving someone again terrified him. 

——-

Bumblebee began to worry more with every passing day. 

Whenever it was time to go on patrol he was always the first to leave and last to come back. Sure it might have looked suspicious but he really wanted to make sure his friend was okay. He could forget about that night in the air, he could forget about any romantic feelings he had. 

He just wanted to know that Blitzwing was okay. The thought of not knowing if he was okay or where he was made him incredibly anxious. He knew it was becoming worse and worse everyday he decided to stew in his own feelings about the triple changer but he couldn’t help it. 

He was eager to go out that night, he wanted to go to their spot and see Blitzwing there, for once he was happy at the thought of seeing a Decepticon, he just needed to know he was okay.

——-

They were almost ready to leave, in just a few minutes Bumblebee would be out the door and spring to his usual hang out spot and he would see Blitz, he knew he would, he felt in his spark that he would finally see him tonight. 

However, tonight he felt too energetic, sneaking out just a few minutes before they were supposed to leave wouldn’t hurt. And so he decided that he would get an early head start, that didn’t really work out. 

He had lifted the base’s door just a bit, hoping to sneak out, unfortunately he barely got out the door when met with a very familiar face. 

“Sentinel? What are you doing here?” Bumblebee had opened the door just as the elite guard had shown up, how wonderful. 

“Optimus invited me, are you going to move and let me in or do I have to do it myself?” Without a response he yanked the door up the rest of the way, shoving past the yellow mech. 

“Sentinel, I’m happy you could make it.” Optimus gave a forced smile as he entered the main area with Ratchet in tow. 

“Well I figured if you asked me here I should at least try and teach your sorry aft something.” Sentinel said flatly, not bothering to look at Optimus in the optics. 

“Right, hey boss bot can I speak to you real quick?” Bumblebee made his way from one prime to the other. He pulled Optimus by the servo back out to the hallway. 

“Why did you invite  _ him _ ?” Bumblebee kept his voice to a soft but harsh whisper. 

“I thought you’d be happy, I thought you’d like some alone time with Sentinel without any of us getting in the way.” Optimus admitted.

“What about that stuff you said about not getting involved? Why are you setting me up with him?” Bumblebee tried to keep his voice down but he felt his voice rise in pitch from disbelief.

“I know what I said but I don’t think it’s right of me to keep you from going after him especially if it’s from my personal hang ups with him.” He placed a servo on Bumblebee’s shoulder, smiling softly. 

Bumblebee just stood there, shocked at how the kind but ultimately worthless gesture. He knew he should have just shoved Optimus out of his room that night but no point in thinking of the past. He tried his best to force a smile as he gently placed his own servo over Optimus’. 

This was gonna be a  _ very  _ long night. 

——-

“Ugh, we’ve been out here for nearly two hours and not a single Decepticon sighting.” Sentinel groaned. The two had been at it for some time before the guard had made them stop so he could go over reports, might as well do something productive instead of wasting energon looking for nothing. 

“Yeah, odd.” Bumblebee muttered, he didn’t feel like engaging conversation with the prime much less being out with him. 

Bumblebee felt trapped, he could be at  _ their _ spot, he could be using this time to look for Blitzwing and make sure he was okay. Instead he had to be here with Sentinel and pretend to enjoy the small talk they had. He regretted even going along with that lie to Optimus but whatever got him off the trail that he had been seeing a Decepticon. 

“Hey, you coming?” Bumblebee was brought out of his thoughts when he felt Sentinel's servo slap him over the helm. He rubbed where he was hit and noticed the guard was motioning for him to be quiet. 

“What...what are we doing?” He didn’t try to hide his confusion which made the prime roll his optics. 

“Primus help me, there was movement detected over by that warehouse, I’m going to go check it out but you can stay here with your piston in your servos if I’m boring you.” He started to cautiously stalk over to said warehouse, it was only a few feet from where they were. 

“Right.” Bumblebee moved with him, hoping that this nightmare would be over soon. 

They snuck over around the entrance, Sentinel leading as Bumblebee stayed behind him. He felt his mind wander back to the triple changer, he had to find a way to ditch Sentinel and search for Blitzwing. He thought about it for a moment before realizing he couldn’t see a reason to explain to Optimus why he would bail. 

He didn’t want to imagine the conversation that took place just to get Sentinel here, especially if Optimus had to get him here. He appreciated everything boss bot was doing for him but it wasn’t necessary. If he ditched Sentinel he was ultimately dooming himself to even more unpleasant conversations. 

He was taken from his thoughts again but not by the elite guard with him, no, he felt a servo clamp over his intake and an arm wrap around his waist as he was ushered quickly away from Sentinel. 

“Anyway...Bumblebee? Hey Bumblebee where’d you go?” Sentinel turned around, not seeing the yellow nuisance he was stuck with.  _ Where did he go off too? _

——-

The moment that servo left his intake Bumblebee was about to let out a yell before he looked up and saw that his attacker was.

“Blitz-” He didn’t get a chance to finish the name before the servo was over his intake again. 

“I’m happy to see you too, Hummel but I need you to be quiet.” He tried to suppress a smile but the sight of seeing his little yellow friend after so long made him happy. 

“Where have you been?” Bumblebee places his servos over Blitzwing’s, removing it so he could whisper his concern. 

“I’m afraid I don’t have time to explain with your buddy over there but meet me tomorrow at our spot, midnight okay?” Bumblebee felt his spark sink as he realized this would only be a short reunion, without much thought he shifted to face Blitzwing before throwing his arms around his neck.

Blitzwing froze. Bumblebee was hugging him, they had hugged before but after being separated for so long it felt different. He only hesitated slightly before hugging the autobot back, he didn’t want to say goodbye just yet, he knew this visit had to be quick not only because of the elite guard but because he knew Lugnut would most likely show up soon. 

“I’m sorry but I have to go, I’ll see you tomorrow?” He knew Bumblebee would be there but he wanted to hear his confirmation. 

“Yes I’ll be there.” Bumblebee nodded his helm before reluctantly letting go of the Decepticon. Blitzwing gave him a sad and tired smile before inching back to the shadows of the warehouse. 

Bumblebee stood in place as he watched Blitzwing disappear once again. 

At least he was safe. 


	7. Let’s Fall In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s still Saturday where I am so I’m still technically on time with this update 👀

“Bumblebee! Where the hell are you? Stop fragging around this isn’t a game, dipstick.” Sentinel’s angry voice boomed through the warehouse, grabbing the minibot’s attention. 

Bumblebee was pulled from his thoughts, he didn’t even realize he had been standing still for so long just looking at where Blitzwing had left until he heard Sentinel. He shook his helm slightly, he had to go but he was just so relieved that Blitzwing was okay, he was still online and he asked him to meet him at their spot. 

Without a response to the elite guard’s shouts, Bumblebee made his way back to the open area of the warehouse. How Blitzwing even managed to sneak around past Sentinel was a question for another day because Bumblebee just barely made it around the corner of a container before he accidentally ran into the blue mech. 

Both bots let out short shouts of surprise, Sentinel’s being a bit more high pitched than he’d ever admit. The sudden collision caused the guard to turn his weapon to the yellow bot before realizing who had bumped into him. 

“You slaghead! Are you trying to get yourself offlined?” He lowered his weapon as he closed the distance between them to thump Bumblebee upside the helm while keeping his guard up in case there was an actual threat. 

“Where did you even go?” The question made Bumblebee’s tank churn, he began to fiddle with his servos as he thought of an excuse that would be believable. 

“Well...I’m, I thought I saw something move so I went to go check it out.” Bumblebee averted optic contact as Sentinel raised an optic ridge, looking at the minibot with an unimpressed look.

“And did you find anything?” The tone was condescending and harsh, Bumblebee shook his helm, not really wanting to talk. Even though he tried to focus on what Sentinel was saying his mind kept wandering to the triple changer. 

“No, I didn’t.” Bumblebee’s focus went to the opposite side of the warehouse. He could have sworn he saw a flash of a familiar purple and beige pallet. 

——-

The rest of patrol was spent in silence, for once Bumblebee didn’t have a snarky comment or witty remark to say to the guard. Blitzwing was alright, he wanted to meet up again, he was okay. 

Once they returned back to base it was just a matter of briefing the others on their false alarm. Of course Bumblebee didn’t stick around for the formalities of saying goodbye to the pain in the aft of an elite guard. He didn’t even stick around to answer any question Optimus might have had about their ‘alone time’, all he wanted to do was go to his room and wait until tomorrow. 

After he made sure his door was properly locked, to avoid any more unwanted walk-ins from Optimus or the others, he flopped on his berth, curling up on his side. By this time tomorrow he’d see Blitzwing again, he’d be able spend time with him again and be with him again. 

He felt odd for feeling this way about Blitzwing, this was his friend, heck he was, is, a Decepticon even, even when he had come to recognize his feeling for the triple changer it still felt….odd. He knew Blitzwing must have felt the same way, even in the slightest since  _ he  _ tried to kiss him. 

It felt strange, being in love with somebot he shouldn’t have any affiliations with but it also felt so right. He couldn’t explain it but he felt something, like an instant connection to the Decepticon the moment he didn’t offline him that one fateful rainy night. He might have just confused it for fear of being so close to the massive mech at the time but even when it felt so weird and fuzzy he’d never had more clarity in his life. 

He  _ loved  _ the Decepticon, even when it was straight up treason he just wanted to be with him. Why? He didn’t know, it just felt right, it gave him some sort of fuzzy feeling he’d never experienced before and he liked it. 

——-

Blitzwing glanced at the monitors, then back to the entrance of the mines. It was almost time for patrol and he was finally happy he had gotten rid of Lugnut following him after a few hundred tedious tasks to ‘prove his loyalty’. 

It didn’t matter, he would do a thousand more if it meant he could see Bumblebee. He was anxious to get out and even if he left early it would raise suspicions even more so he couldn’t risk it further. His pede tapped against the cold ground as he desperately watched the clock on the screen. 

Only ten more minutes and he’d be free to go. 

Those ten minutes felt like an eternity, almost like Primus himself declared those to be the most agonizingly long ten minutes in history. While he was excited to finally go off he still did it with no rush to keep everything on the down low. He might have looked calm while exiting but he felt as giddy as a sparkling on their creation day. 

Of course he had to take his patrol duty seriously, he couldn’t risk any discrepancies that would allow Lugnut or Primus forbid Megatron, to find out where he’s been going and who’s he's been spending so much time with. This patrol was going to feel like forever and he knew it but he was more than willing to push through it for his yellow friend. 

——-

Bumblebee transformed from alt mode as he came to the clearing, he stood nervously hoping that Blitzwing would show. He was worried about Blitzwing not showing up and the whole cycle of worry starting again. 

It was five minutes til midnight, he kept checking his surroundings as he impatiently waited for his friend. He paced in circles as he watched the sky for any sign of Blitzwing. It felt like an eternity before he finally heard the familiar sound of jet engines. 

Almost immediately after the triple changer had landed and transformed he saw that comforting yellow mech jump up at him. On instinct he caught the minibot in his arms and held Bumblebee in a loose grip as he sat on his forearm. Bumblebee wrapped his arms around his neck without much thought, his feelings of being overjoyed to see the Decepticon overwhelmed him enough to push boundaries out the window. 

“I’m taking this as you missed me?” Blitzwing joker and he gently wrapped his free arm around the smaller mech, returning the embrace with a warm smile. 

“Obviously, you just stopped showing up, of course I missed you.” He didn’t even try to hide any pride he had about admitting his feelings. He missed Blitzwing and he didn’t want to keep it from the triple changer one bit. The actual confession made Blitzwing’s face heat up slightly and hold onto the minibot a bit tighter. 

“Heh, I...I missed you too, Hummel.” Blitzwing felt his spark flip in his chassi. He didn’t realize exactly how much he missed his small friend until he had Bumblebee in his arms. He didn’t want to let go in case this might have been the last time they’d ever get time like this again. 

“Where were you?” Bumblebee voice trembled slightly, he knew Blitzwing was okay but where he had been was a different story.

“I had some...business to attend to, it’s nothing that should concern you.” He spoke in a flat and ominous tone, it worried Bumblebee just a bit but he trusted the Decepticon, oddly enough. 

“Are you alright?” The concern was thick in Bumblebee’s voice and it made Blitzwing’s chassi feel tight, the Decepticon pulled back from the embrace to lock optics with the autobot in his arms. His face looked just as concerned as his voice, his optics were filled with an uncertainty that pulled at the Decepticon’s spark. 

“Hummel.” He moved to place a servo to the smaller mech’s face, instead of pulling away he leaned into the touch with a small hum. The soft and gentle look that Bumblebee gave him made his spark melt, he looked so small in his servo and Blitzwing couldn’t help the overwhelming feeling of love he felt for the Autobot. 

That feeling overtook him and without hesitation or much thought he leaned forward and brought his lips to Bumblebee’s for a short kiss. It was far too short but the moment their lips touched a wave of nerves washed over him and made him pull back too soon. 

“I’m…Bumblebee I’m sorry I didn’t..” He stumbled over his words as his frame started to shake slightly, he didn’t know why he had kissed Bumblebee, he was content with the whole complicated nature of their friendship already, the uncertainty at least gave him an out if things went wrong. Now things went wrong...perhaps. 

Before he knew it Bumblebee had pulled him back into a more deeper and passionate kiss, there was built up longing behind it as Bumblebee tightened his grip around his neck just a bit, now enough to hurt the mech but just to bring him closer. Blitzwing through all of his anxieties out the door as he returned it gratefully. 

Blitzwing kept his servo on Bumblebee’s face, his processor felt fuzzy and everything else just seemed to melt around the two. The only thing that mattered was that they were together and they were happy at that moment. 

When they finally pulled back, both of their faces were burning as they gazed into each other’s optics. Bumblebee was venting hard as he leaned further into Blitzwing’s touch, the triple changer smiled softly as he leaned their forehelm’s together. 

“I didn’t think you missed me  _ that  _ much.” Bumblebee chuckled softly as his vents settled.

“I missed you more than you could ever begin to imagine, Kleine Biene.” He let out his own small laugh as he placed a smaller kiss to Bumblebee’s cheek. Bumblebee hummed at the gesture of affection and smiled gently at the Decepticon. 

“I can tell….funny huh?” Bumblebee closed his optics as he placed his smaller servo over Blitzwings.

“What is?” He tilted his helm a bit. 

“A Decepticon and Autobot fall in love, a bit ironic and sounds like the start of a really bad joke.” Bumblebee brought his free servo up to cover his intake as he tried and failed to stifle a stale laugh. 

“I suppose it does, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy this while it lasts.” Blitzwing tilted Bumblebee’s helm so he could look at him in the optics. Bumblebee has a tired sadness to his optics, it was heartbreaking to the triple changer. 

“This is so stupid, I’m pretty sure we’d be thrown into the stockade if anyone finds out.” Coolant began to form at the corners of both of their optics at the world crashing realization that this could only end poorly. 

“Only if Megatron doesn’t offline us first.” Blitzwing switched to Random as he tried to lighten the mood ever so slightly. It got a small chuckle from the minibot’s but not much else. With a defeated grin he switched back to Icy. 

“Of course this is stupid but maybe…let’s be stupid, let’s fall in love.” Blitzwing said in an almost half plea to the autobot.    
  


The proposal caught Bumblebee by surprise, were they really going to do this? Were they really going to risk both of their statuses, both their allegiances, both their lives, for a chance at love? Blitzwing used his thumb to wipe the coolant from Bumblebee’s optic and gave a pleading look to him, the minibot let out a dry chuckle as he placed another kiss to Blitzwing’s lips.

“Okay, let’s be stupid.” He said with a melancholy smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and upload new chapters every Saturday, but for now please enjoy
> 
> Don’t forget to comment if liked it, kudos are free, and stay safe!


End file.
